


You’ll be by my side

by mistilteinn



Series: At the end, you're not too bad [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, is that really it, this one is pretty chill guys, we're all sinners here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: From the prompt:They are young and during an umbrella interview, Klaus keeps teasing Diego and calls him daddy. Then you can imagine whatever you want :)and you all fuckin' know i did





	You’ll be by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anohmalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anohmalie/gifts).



> Again, this is maybe different than how you pictured?? I hope you like it anyway!! I really enjoyed writing it!
> 
> So this one is kind of just a fun short little thing! She was originally meant to exist outside of my little not-series, but things shifted (i.e. i'm terrible at sticking to a plan), and you can consider her a prequel of sorts!
> 
> (Title from "In the Heat of the Moment")

It’s the end of the day and Klaus is so _bored._ They’ve been doing interviews all damn day, which means Klaus has been _silent_ all damn day, since he’s not allowed to answer unrehearsed questions anymore - not after that glorious day when they were fourteen and Klaus managed to come out on national television while answering a question about a jewelry store robbery (his dad locked him in the mausoleum that night for the first time in over a year - he said that it wasn’t punishment, that Klaus just needed to stay on top of his fears, but he knew. They all knew).

Now he’s bored as hell, just fucking waiting for Allison to be done talking about whatever so that he can slip to the bathroom before the next interviewer gets here and take one of those pills he bought yesterday. He had one last night (totally awesome), but now he feels like his skin is too big, like if he stands up too quickly it’ll fall, pooled around his ankles (maybe less awesome?).

Ben’s sitting next to him - they’re in the second row behind Luther, Allison, and Diego. Ben’s not really supposed to answer questions either. He hasn’t “made a fool of the academy and everything it stands for” like Klaus has, but he _is_ pretty shy, and his control is pretty fragile when he gets nervous. It’s probably better for all of them if he just hangs back. Klaus bitterly wonders if the rest of the siblings think that about him.

The interviewer, surprisingly, addresses Klaus directly with the next question, “Number Four, this one’s for you. One of our fans recently wrote in for you! Nathan, age 9, asks ‘Dear Number Four, you're my favorite super hero! Do you ever get scared when you see ghosts? What do you do when you get scared?’”

Klaus tilts his head, leaning to one side of his chair. “Well, that’s a really good question, Charlene,” he begins, pointedly ignoring Luther’s warning glare. He instead looks at Diego, who’s turned in his seat to watch him curiously. Klaus loves the way he feels when Diego watches him, loves the way he gets all embarrassed and irritated if Klaus teases him about it. He’s gonna have some fun with this question.

“Well, first of all, Nathan, you have excellent taste, so congratulations on that. The truth is, I do get scared sometimes.” _(mausoleum dead eyes screaming grabbing at him),_ he swallows and continues, still watching Diego watch him. Time to go in for the kill - “whenever I’m scared, I just...ask my Daddy for help. He always makes me feel better!”

Diego goes red in the face, eyes as round as saucers, and turns abruptly in his seat. Klaus smiles, beautifully triumphant, at the interviewer, who’s staring at him incredulously. To her credit, she ends the interview quite professionally and leaves quickly.

They’ve got fifteen minutes before the next interview starts, the last one of the day, and he’s got to get to the bathroom if he wants to be rolling by the time they have to be seated again. He’s got no doubt that Luther will take all his questions this time - he had his chance, and he blew it. Again.

In the bathroom, he dumps the little baggie out into his hand. Two little pills are all he’s got left. Maybe he could take half of one? He shoves the other back into the bag and drops it into his pocket, places his chosen one on the counter. He wishes he had a knife to cut it with. He should steal one from Diego.

He rummages through his other pockets, looking for something to cut the pill with. He’s got...a quarter. Whatever. He shrugs, balances it on its side, and brings it down hard on the little white pill, which splits easily - both halves go flying in opposite directions, falling off of the counter. _Fuck._

He paid good money for that! He can’t just let it go to waste! He’s down on his hands and knees, looking for the broken pill, when the bathroom door opens.

It’s Diego, still looking pink around the ears, looking at him with concern. “What are you doing down there?” He steps all the way into the bathroom and lets the door swing shut behind him. Something crunches underneath his foot and Klaus flinches.

“Looking for my contact,” he sneers, and Diego blinks at him. He doesn’t wear contacts. None of them do.

“Oh, right, uh, okay.” Diego looks uncomfortable, walks over to the sink, right by where Klaus is still on his knees. He’s silent for a second, looking in the mirror. Klaus can’t bring himself to keep looking for the pill when his brother’s in here, so he waits. “So, hey, when you were answering that question - Luther’s pissed, by the way - why did you say -  _that?_ I thought - I thought you always came to my room when you get scared?”

Incredulous, Klaus tilts his head and stares up at his brother, who is now pointedly not looking at him. “Uh, what did you want me to say? ‘Hi, my name’s Klaus, I’m basically an adult, and I regularly sneak into my brother’s bed at night to cry!’”

To his credit, Diego looks appropriately abashed. “Yeah, I - I guess not.”

Klaus bites his lip, leans back on his knees. He’s never gonna find that other half of the pill. He needs something else to distract himself. Maybe Diego will help him.

He starts speaking, voice a little quieter than before. “Are you jealous that I said it was Dad who helped me and not you?”

Diego jerks back from the sink, surprise evident on his face. He’s already red again (too easy). “Wha- ? No?”

“Or,” he says, drawing out the sound, “did you want me to call _you_ Daddy?”

And he’s kidding, he really is, but Diego doesn’t actually react the way he expects. He’s thinking that Diego’ll start laughing, shove his shoulder, pretend not to be into it. Maybe (if he’s lucky) stare at Klaus a little longer than usual at the dinner table tonight.

He’s not expecting Diego’s sharp intake of breath - he’s not expecting his hands to clench, for something unguarded to come into his expression, brows raised and mouth hanging open a little.

Klaus teases Diego all the time (like _all_ the time) - it’s just second nature for him now. He knows there’s something there the way Diego stares at him, the way he holds him at night. Klaus never feels safer than with Diego’s arms around him, his breath ghosting over his neck.

And, yeah, Klaus has thought about it (a lot). He’s been touched before, been fucked before (has even done sex stuff in a bathroom before), but there’s just something about Diego. Klaus thinks maybe it could be special with him.

So even though he’s initially kidding, when Diego responds like that, _he_ starts to respond as well. And, okay. He hasn’t popped an unexpected boner in a while, but he can work with this.

Voice soft, he looks up at Diego, who seems frozen, staring down at him. “Daddy,” he starts, and Diego fucking shudders, a clenched fist pressed to the front of his trousers, “do you want me to help you out? Touch you?”

Klaus shuffles forward a little and Diego’s nodding, trying to speak. “I - I -” Klaus waits, patiently smiling up at him. “I want you to, yeah… You'll touch me? Please?”

Klaus nods and bites his lip, runs his hands up the front of Diego’s pants, feels how fucking firm his quads are. He unzips his brother’s pants, a thrill fucking rushing through his veins. There’s a throbbing between his legs (his knees are starting to hurt, but holy shit, it’s a good hurt), and he’s trying not to seem too eager. But. The truth is, he really _is_ fucking eager. He already can’t goddamn wait to get Diego’s dick in his mouth. He’s practically fucking drooling at the thought.

He preens when Diego brushes a hand through his hair, exhales out a soft _oh, shit_. He _finally, finally, finally_ pulls Diego’s cock out, heavy and massive in his hand, and he looks up, impressed.

“Well, that’s just not fair. How am I supposed to go back to anything less after this?”

And he didn’t mean to uncover another of his brother’s kinks, but here he is. Diego practically growls, hand cradling his head twisting to fist tightly in his hair (which, _holy shit,_ Klaus has a wet spot at the front of his briefs now, the head of his cock is rubbing almost painfully against it), and says “Who says I’ll _let_ you go back to anything less?”

And Klaus is good with that. He’s more than good with that.

He experimentally licks the head, has to stretch his mouth to fit it all the way around (oh god, his jaw’s gonna be sore after this, he thinks, and his dick agreeably throbs). And Diego smells _good_ \- clean, a little musky, and so much like home that Klaus kind of wants to cry. He’s trying to take more into his mouth now, moves a little too fast and gags a little bit, which makes Diego tug at his hair _(awesome)_ and groan ( _awesome,_ but also, oh no, that's a little loud).

Turns out, Klaus fucking loves sucking dick (well, Diego’s dick at least). The slightly salty taste, the weight on his tongue, the way it’s harder to breathe when it’s down his throat - all of it’s doing it for him. But hey, the clock is a tickin’, and he knows they have to go back out there soon, so he’s gotta get a move on.

So he starts sucking in earnest, drool making its way down his chin, and he uses his hands to touch what he absolutely can’t fit into his mouth. Klaus twists his wrist, which makes Diego yank on his hair. He’s moaning at the pain, seeing stars, and Diego starts thrusting shallowly. Not enough to choke him, but enough to get him leaking even more in his pants. He presses the heel of his hand against his hard on and grinds into it, just letting Diego fuck his mouth.

And then Diego starts talking (which Klaus is more than okay with) things like, “Wanted this so badly,” and “Fucking take it,” and suddenly Klaus is coming, fucking spilling in his briefs, and Diego just. Keeps. Going.

Klaus is moaning, his throat is well and truly destroyed now, but he doesn’t want this to stop. God, he wants to suck Diego’s dick _all the time._

And now Diego’s hips are stuttering, he’s swearing, and suddenly he’s coming in Klaus’s mouth. This is the first time Klaus has really tasted come (besides experimentally tasting his own when he first started touching himself), and it’s definitely not bad. It’s more salty, a little bitter, but Klaus isn’t much one for sweets anyway. He swallows down as much as he can, but a little escapes his mouth and runs down his chin (okay, ew).

Klaus slowly pulls back (Diego’s eyes are all shiny and he’s looking at Klaus kind of...reverently) and tucks his brother back into his pants. Then Diego is helping him up, brushing a hand down the front of his pants where the wet spot is, and okay, apparently Klaus is ready to go again.

Diego looks at him so softly that it hurts, in a way. “I -” He starts, but then seems to think better of it. “We better get you cleaned up.”

They walk back to the interview room a couple of minutes later, just a minute before they’re supposed to be there (Luther _is_ fucking pissed, Klaus can tell even if he doesn't say so), and if anyone notices the flush high on Klaus’s cheeks or the redness of his lips, they don’t say anything. The interview is passably boring (no more questions for Klaus!), but Klaus can’t keep a smile off his face, can’t stop thinking about Diego. He leans forward sometimes, under the guise of hearing Allison or Luther better, and rests his hands on Diego’s shoulders every time. Later on, he’ll watch the interview and see that Diego blushes and smiles every time he does it.

That night, Diego and Klaus lay tangled together, holding hands over mouths to muffle sounds, and learn all the different spots to make the other moan. It’s so fucking good, Klaus wonders if he even needs drugs to make the ghosts go away. If he can just keep this, he thinks he might not need anything else.

Then, a few weeks later, Ben dies. Everything goes to shit after that.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, how about that gut punch at the end there.
> 
> leave a comment below if there's more you'd like to see from me!


End file.
